Mating The Thrill of the Hunt!
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Bulma and Vegeta Lemon Peeps! Vegeta hunts Bulma DOWN!!! One Shot R/R


Disclaimer: i don't own DBZ!!!  
  
  
A/N: A lemon folks. Vegeta hunts Bulma DOWN!!  
  
  
Mating...The Thrill of the Hunt!  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched from her slumber suddenly.  
  
  
"Where the hell am I?"   
  
  
Bulma looked around. She was in a dark woods. She could barely see her surroundings. She stood up, brushed the leaves off of her clothes. She remembers falling asleep on the couch. Her parents weren't home so the house was all hers... and Vegeta's. They had had a fight earlier.....  
  
  
  
** Flasback **  
  
  
  
"You are the ugliest bitch I have ever seen In my life!"  
  
  
"Well you're the ugliest ass I've ever!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
"Blasted Woman! Shut the hell up! I'm the Prin..."  
  
  
"Yeah I know I know, ' The Prince of all Saiya-jin's! ' Well did it ever occur to you that you are a Prince of nothing?" I replied.  
  
  
"Bitch! You better sleep with one eye open!"   
  
  
"Or what? The Prince of nothing will lecture me about his damned planet?" I asked.  
  
  
Vegeta stomped off and left to continue training. Bulma felt a little afraid. She never said that kind of stuff to Vegeta before. She then brushed off her fear and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
  
  
** End of Flasback **  
  
  
  
"Damn, this is all Vegeta's doing!" Bulma discovered.  
  
  
Bulma looked down at her clothes. She was still wearing her skirt, shirt, and boots.  
  
  
"Vegeta! Where the hell are you?" Bulma screamed into the depths of the dark woods.  
  
  
Bulma was rewarded with silence.  
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta, this isn't funny!" Bulma pleaded.  
  
  
Bulma slowly backed into a tree. She screamed with fear. She turned around and discovered it was a tree.  
  
  
"Ok Vegeta! I'm sorry for what I said!" Bulma pleaded once again.  
  
  
She was almost on the brink of tears. She slowly walked backwards and backed into something again. Only it was warm. Bulma tried to turn around but she couldn't. It was somebody. The stranger held her close to him with her waist. Bulma tried to squirm out of the person's grasp. The person covered her mouth. He could tell she was about to scream again. He leaned into her ear.  
  
  
"Don't scream and you won't be harmed!" the voice spoke into her ear.  
  
  
The stranger uncovered his hand from Bulma's mouth. He slowly licked the side of Bulma's face seductevly.  
  
  
"Oh and I have a little suggestion for you."  
  
  
"Wha- What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
The heat from the strangers breath chilled Bulma to the core.  
  
  
"Run!!"  
  
  
The stranger released Bulma and she ran with all the might she could. She tripped over rocks and tree logs. Her clothes were being ripped from the limbs of many trees. Bulma was to afraid to cry. She brushed some more tree limbs aside and continued to run until she stoped abruptly. If she had made one more step, she would've fallen off a cliff. Bulma back away from the cliff and into the stranger's arms. Bulma gased with firght.  
  
  
"Now Now Silly Woman! I told you to run, not commit suicide!"  
  
  
Bulma shivered in the man's arms. The man ran his hands up and down Bulma's sides and front. Occasionaly and running his hands up and down Bulma's chest. Very slow and agonizing. He began to nip at her neck and breath in her scent. Her scent of fear.  
  
  
"I hate to be so nice...."  
  
  
*Nice, since when is playing mind games and touching me nice?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
"But I'll give you another chance! And don't waste it!" The stranger whispered into her ear. Bulma once again began to run.  
  
  
Bulma nearly ran for about 20 minuets. She was growing tired. She tripped over a log and fell onto the ground. She winced in pain as she scraped her arm. It began to bleed a little. Suddenly she heard a twig snap. Her head turned sharply to the source of the sound. She began to hear chuckling, from HIM.  
  
  
*How could this be a laughing situation?* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma looked into the direction of the laughing. It seemed to be coming from a diffrent place. Then she saw to green eyes. Staring at her, and a dark sillouett peaking out from the shadows.  
  
  
"Tsk Tsk. You didn't run!"  
  
  
The stranger jumped on her and stradled her hips. Bulma now had a good view of the stranger.  
  
  
"Damn you Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"What did I ever do?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
  
"Get off of me!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"You act as though you have some super saiya-jin you, how about I completely fill you with it?" Vegeta whispered seductevly in Bulma's ear.  
  
  
"Freak!" Bulma screamed.  
  
  
Bulma got up and tried to kick Vegeta in the chest but his hand caught her foot. He began to move his hand up her leg sensually, higher, and higher.  
  
  
"Vegeta stop it! I'm leaving!" Bulma screamed. She turned to leave.  
  
  
"And exactly how do you plan on leaving? You're lost!" Vegeta aid cooly.  
  
  
"N- No I'm not" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
"Yes!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma walked away from Vegeta.  
  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you to leave!" Vegeta yelled to Bulma.  
  
  
Bulma stopped in her tracks and turned and faced the Prince.  
  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"I'm the the hunter, you're just my bait, I suggest that you run."  
  
  
"And what are you going to do to me?" Bulma asked. She kind of had a idea. Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
  
  
"You seem so sure of yourself. I'll give you one more chance to get out of here within 10 seconds. And if you lose then...how do you pathetic humans put it....Three Strikes And You're Out?" Vegeta replied.  
  
  
Bulma shivered and began to run, she almost ran into another tree.  
  
  
"10"  
  
  
Bulma continued to run, she tripped over a rock.  
  
  
"9"  
  
  
Bulma fell on her leg and scurried through the fallen leaves.  
  
  
"8"  
  
  
Bulma spun around in the middle of a clearing, trying to figure out what direction to take.  
  
  
"7"  
  
  
She decided she would run into some bushes.  
  
  
"6" The Prince sang with delight.  
  
  
Bulma almost ran into another rock.  
  
  
"5"  
  
  
Bulma jumped over some old tree logs.  
  
  
"4"  
  
  
Bulma ran down a path wondering where it would lead.  
  
  
"3"  
  
  
Bulma spun around in circles wondering where should she go.  
  
  
"2"   
  
  
Bulma just decided to run.  
  
  
"1"  
  
  
Bulma ran into a soft chest.  
  
  
"I thought you said you would get out of here?" Vegeta asked wickedly.  
  
  
"I....I...." Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Well Well Well...have nothing to say? Well I do."  
  
  
"Wha- What?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"You'rrree OUT!"  
  
  
"Huh?" Bulma asked quizically.  
  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma to the ground roughly then climbed over her and straded her hips. Bulma pounded her fists into Vegeta's chest. Of course it didn't phase him. Vegeta began to slip his hand up Bulma's thigh and lick Bulma's neck. Bulma continued to pound.  
  
  
"Damn it Woman! What's with you?" Vegeta asked angrily.  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry Vegeta, but I don't take being raped lightly!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"Rape? Woman, I'm taking you as my mate."  
  
  
"You're what?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
Vegeta shoved his tounge into Bulma's mouth, ceasing her questions. Bulma shocked with Vegeta's actions, fell into Vegeta's web of desire. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and deepened the kiss.  
  
  
"I only want to please you, and keep you're mouth shut!" Vegeta whispered in Bulma's ear while ripping her shirt in half.  
  
  
Vegeta began to kiss lower, sensually, he could smell Bulma's desire. Her fear dissapeared long ago. Vegeta sucked on Bulma nipples through her bra. Growing tired of the clothing, he ripped it off and continued his ministrations. Bulma moaned softly, trying to keep herself calm. But it proved to be a hard task. Her moans grew louder and longer the farther down Vegeta went. Nearing Bulma's flower he softly blew on her blue hairs, startling her. Then he parted Bulma's folds with his fingers and darted his tounge into her flower.   
  
  
Bulma grabbed for Vegeta's hair and tugged on it. Vegeta continued his sweet torture for so long that Bulma had lost track of time. She screamed her climax shortly after, panting and sweating, Vegeta with drew, licked his lips and began to kiss Bulma again. Bulma looked into Vegeta's face and licked off the juices that Vegeta's tounge couldn't reach. He chuckled at that fact. Vegeta began all over again to lick and nip at Bulma's neck. Bulma pulled his head close to her.  
  
  
"Ah Ah Ah. Allow me!" Bulma whispered in his ear.  
  
  
Bulma tries to push Vegeta on his back, after a while, Vegeta complies. Bulma stradles his hips and nips at his nipples. Vegeta moans to himself trying to compose himself. Bulma drags her tounge from Vegeta's navel to his length, leaving a slick wet trail behind. She takes Vegeta in her mouth, almost hurting her mouth because of his size. Bulma moves her mouth up and down, repeatedly. Vegeta looses his composure and he releases in Bulma's mouth. She doesn't mind. She comes back up and stradles the Prince's waist.   
  
  
She forcefully bucks her hips, letting the Prince know she was all his. Vegeta lifted Bulma then placed her on his aching member. Bulma gasped at the feeling of Vegeta in her. Her past lovers could never compare to Vegeta. Bulma tred to keep up with Vegeta's thrusts but she couldn't so she held onto Vegeta's chest and clawed at his chest. Vegeta gripped Bulma's hips, and rocked her back and forth. With one last thrust, Bulma reeled her head back and screamed Vegeta's name for the whole forest to hear. She then fell onto Vegeta's chest and began to catch her breath. Whe she did she looked into Vegeta's face.  
  
  
"If I was supposed to be raping you, why do you look so happy?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Shut up!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta then planted his fangs into Bulma's shoulders. Bulma screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. After Vegeta sucked some of the blood, Bulma relaxed and snuggled into his chest. For the rest of the night, they just sat there, entertwined with one another. Both now mated, they both fell into a bliss, ignoring they're surroundings, and each one realized that out of the whole night, that the best part of the Mating, was the Thrill of the Hunt.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Please review!!! Ja ne'  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
